


No Sleep 'til Brooklyn

by JForward



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy takes control, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dominant Amy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jake tries to be romantic, Jake's kinda into it, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but he still gets laid, he fails, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: Jake tries to be sweet and romantic. He's not very good at it, because he's a goofball. But that tongue of his is talented at other things, too.Or: Jake is cute, Amy takes control.Title from a Beastie Boys song!





	No Sleep 'til Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty porn-without-plot, but there's cute domestic fluff for the front half and then the back half is ... well, anyway.   
> Enjoy!

  
One of the things that Jake was definitely not good at was being romantic. He did actually try, occasionally, to make an effort to impress her. But he was just - straight up bad at it. He always said something dorky or slipped up and accidentally insulted her. It was too challenging, apparently, for Jake to actually be serious for long periods of time. But the other side of that was that he ended up being absolutely adorable. Not that she would admit that to him.

Jake had left work earlier than she had - not exactly a new occurrance, really. Amy always had a lot more to do because she insisted on doing every single bit of paperwork perfectly. But instead of coming home to him slumped on the couch or watching some trash TV, she came home to the smell of food. Peering into the space, Amy found herself starting to smile. He'd even set the table, instead of their usual disagreement about sitting in front of the TV. Maybe the lessons she'd been trying to instil in him, the attempts to get rid of his slovenly habits ... maybe they were paying off.

It wasn't anything particularly glamorous, of course. Just takeout. But he'd ordered her favourite from their favourite takeout place, and even put it on a plate, setting the table. Music was playing, fairly quietly, in the background - Jake's phone sitting on the side. But there was no sign of the older detective now. She wondered to herself where he could've gotten to - the food was still hot, steaming on the plates.   
"Jake?" peering around, frowning just a little, Amy dumped her handbag on the couch. "Jake, where are you?" he appeared, then, and she was forced to cover her mouth not to giggle.

"Hey." that was definitely his Holt voice - aiming for deep and monotonous and a little bit sultry. She couldn't help but start giggling. "So nice to ... see you, Santiago." he was wearing a dressing gown and the same speedos he'd worn in the evidence locker, trying to prove a point. But Jake didn't own a dressing gown - so he was wearing hers, which was why she couldn't help the giggles rolling out of her chest. Jake dropped his attempted 'sexy face' and grinned at her.   
"Oh my god, you idiot." she laughed at him, as he approached her. Stepping up to him, resting a hand on his bare chest, looking up just a little into his dark eyes and that dorky grin.

"I thought I'd treat you." he said, now in his real voice. "You know. Because you deserve it." he pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips, reaching up to touch her cheek with his palm, then deepening it just a little.  
"Okay." she pulled back, "I'm down for that." her eyes were bright and she was definitely smiling. "Put some real clothes on, Jake, or you'll freeze." she stepped away, taking off her jacket, kicking off her shoes (then putting them both away) before slipping down to sit opposite him at the table. It was thoughtfully, in a very Jake way; there was a feeling of lightness about coming home to him that she'd not had about her home for a very long time.

\---

They'd finished eating, and Jake was just talking about some dumb crap - but Amy wasn't paying attention. She was warm and sleepy and maybe a little drunk from a couple of glasses of wine, and Jake was still shirtless and wearing her dressing gown, but he'd consented to a pair of soft pants. Her hand drifted over the pale skin. He wasn't musclebound like Terry - well, few humans were. He wasn't bone thin, either, and not fat ... some comfortable in-between. His skin was soft under her fingertips, and she found herself curling closer. Leaning in, tucking her nose under his jaw; gently starting to kiss his neck.

She felt it as he began to respond to her ministrations, squirming. A smirk covered her lips, rising to the challenge, trailing over his neck and then pressing her fingertips into his other shoulder. Her lips moved again, mouth parting, biting onto his skin just a touch. Feeling his slight twitches made Amy chuckle - before she pulled away from his neck and swung her legs over him, straddling his hips. Jake looked into her face, eyes already slightly dilated and that smile on his lips. A soft laugh slipped out as he put his hands on her hips.  
"Is me being a responsible boyfriend that much of a turn on?" he asked.

"You know I love it when your moral compass is on fire." she whispered, leaning in to tuck her face against his neck, biting down on his skin. Jake gave a little gasp, squeezing her hips. "Don't give me a hickey-" he almost whined, "Everyone will see it."  
Amy did not answer, and didn't let go, until she was sure he was bruised. Chuckling, she pulled back, catching him in a kiss before he could complain again, and pressing her hips down intentionally on the soft fabric. It was clear Jake was enjoying her attentions.

"Maybe I like that." she said, softly, smirking at him with a spark in her eyes. Wow, he normally only saw that when she got told she was refiling the cabinets. "Maybe I like having people know I marked you, Jake." oh, damn. For the number of times they'd slept together, Jake hadn't seen this side of Amy. They were normally pretty vanilla, pretty giggly - he didn't really go in for the hard-ass rough sex kinda thing. But this? This was ... definitely something. Oh god. He could feel the blood rushing from his head and it was undoubtedly heading downwards. "Maybe I want that." and she bit down again, this time on the other side, closer to his collar bone. The gasp and the squirm were not voluntary.

When the bruise was showing, a nice dark purple on his skin, Amy leant back again. That grin was undoubtedly predatory. Swallowing hard as he looked at her, Jake couldn't help his smile, spreading broad across his face.   
"Wow this is hot." unable to stop his motor mouth, apparently, but he could hear the rasp in his voice. Amy leant in and kissed him, her mouth rough, more like an attack than her usual gentle self; arching her shoulders, tangling fingers into his hair and pulling slightly, making him moan just a little into her mouth. One hand moved to grip the couch behind his head, the other grasping his hair, mouth tilting to push the kissing deeper.

When she pulled back, both of them were half-gasping. "You look so good like that." Amy whispered, breathless. Her hands moved down, trailing over his chest.  
"Wait." immediately, she was still, looking at his face. There was a question in her eyes. "Not here. Couch. Uncomfortable. Back pain." she nodded, in agreement.  
"God I love it when you're logical." she slid off him, making him whimper just a touch as her form pressed on his crotch. "Bedroom. Now. That's an order, Peralta." she whispered.

Not so much Jake's thing, being bossed around, but he got a thrill out of Amy getting a thrill. He headed to the bedroom without hesitation, flopping across the mattress, grinning up at her. His soft pants were tented, and Amy smirked as she kicked the door shut with her heel, already undoing her blouse. The fabric slid off her smoothly, the room half in gloom, but the curtains open enough that the lights of New York filled the space. The flickering yellows and whites reminded her, for a moment, just how much she loved this city. For all it's flaws, it was home. And this was home. The man who loved her, currently squirming as he watched her declothe.

"Noice." he whispered. "God, you're beautiful." he smiled, enjoying the flush on her cheeks. She finished sliding the pants off her legs, leaving her in just her underwear. Jake swallowed repeatedly, breathing hard, reaching to stroke himsef just a little.  
"Uh uh uh. Hands off." Amy murmured, her voice soft but firm. Jake's eyes widened, but he took his hand away. Striding towards him, Amy smirked, leaning in to kiss him again. Parting his lips willingly, his hips twitched up unintentionally, as Amy resumed her position across them.

Breathing hitched. He couldn't help it, but he was definitely doing what Amy wanted. Her hands found his, one entangling his fingers, the other lifting - to her back. "Take it off." she whispered. "I want to see how much you've learnt."  
"Aaaalright." he muttered, grinning against her lips. One handed, he tried to find the hooks. She was smiling against him. Every time he almost managed to do it, she shifted, rubbing on him - making him gasp and lose his focus. After five minutes or so, Amy tutted - Jake was flush. "Come on. I know you can do better than this. Am I ... that much of a distraction?" she whispered, letting go of his hands. Laying down flatter, so she could press her face back to his neck and resume giving him hickeys.

"Ohh that is so not fair." it was rough, but he put both hands on her smooth back now, struggling to get the hooks undone. "Why are these things so complicated?!" he whimpered, definitely distracted by the pull of his neck against her lips. Then finally, finally - it came free. Amy leant back, sliding herself from the fabric. Jake moved his hands again, trailing the red marks left on her skin, finally cupping her gently in his fingertips. Amy was glad that, for once, he did not decide to giggle like a schoolboy. Instead, he was almost reverent, as she turned her head just a little to kiss him properly.

"Ames." he mumbled, tone a little thick, "Dunno if I'll make three minutes." a bit of a joke, lighthearted, but Amy smirked in a devilish way. Jake's heart skipped, pounding somewhere in his throat. Oh damn. That look did things. A lot of things. "Definitely not three minutes." it was a whimper now.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to ... get a round two." she murmured, smirking. Jake squirmed. "Aw, poor ... little man." her hand trailed down his chest, and she slid back just a little. He bit his lip as she ran herself over his soldier in the movement. Now her thumbs hooked the edges of his pants, and Jake froze.

Painfully slowly, she was sliding back. Pulling the soft grey fabric with her. A twitch ran down his length and at the very much unintentional noise, she smirked at him again. Grey fabric pooled on the ground.   
"Gosh..." Amy whispered, playfully. "Someone looks a little... tense." a hand came up, one fingertip just tracing the underside. Jake groaned, flopping his head back.  
"Meaaaan. You're mean."  
"Am I?" mock-offended, she wrapped her hand around him fully, making Jake lift his head and gasp softly. His eyes shut; unable to bear watching as she stroked him.   
"Oh god oh god Amy -"

And she let go. Teetering on the edge already, Jake let out a whine and gestured at himself.  
"All in due time." she said, shaking her head with a faint smile as she stood up. "You're naked. And I'm ... not. Don't you think you should do something about that?" she told him, before standing, stepping onto the bed and standing over him. Eager hands slid up, and whilst he was nowhere near as delicate as she had been, it took only a moment before Amy was kicking the black panties away. Jake's hands slid up her legs, feeling the muscles so well hidden there. He had the advantage of long legs and surprisingly decent stamina in the field. Amy? She was tough as nails, so good at hiding it in beige pantsuits.

Eyes wide and filled with love looked up at her as he ran his hands up her legs. Amy smirked.  
"Is that an invitation?" she murmured, and he smirked. Then she slid to her knees, putting a hand on the headboard, posing just above him. "Because if so ... I'm RSVPing." she smirked at him again - and Jake made no complaint. He gripped her legs firmly as she slowly rested herself down. "Tap twice if you need me to move." she added, tone most definitely switching from sultry to serious. He nodded a little - and she gasped out softly as his tongue darted out.

This was something he'd had no experience with when they'd first gotten together. But Jake was definitely an eager learner and there was nothing quite like a good student. Amy gasped out softly, tightening her hand on the back of the bed. "Oh, damn." she whispered, and she could feel Jake moving. His hands squeezed her thighs, as his tongue moved against her, remembering what she liked. Long strokes at first; steady, making her shut her eyes and breathe just a touch more heavily. Regular, predictable. And then he would focus - she could feel it when he began to move his tongue a little sharper. "Oh, god, Jake." she moaned, switching the other hand to support her. "This is definitely my favourite way to shut you up - ah." she moaned lowly, squeezing her legs just a little. He tapped twice on her leg, and she immediately pulled up just enough for him to breathe in a few shallow breaths.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Wanted to see your face." he smirked. "Flushed suits you, Santiago." she pushed herself back down on his grin, and she could feel him starting to laugh just a little.  
"Back to work, Peralta." she ordered. "Or there'll be no ... overtime." smirking again, it was quickly broken by a gasp as he got back to work. She muffled a moan in one hand, curling over a little. He could feel her response, and hands tightened on her thighs, getting more energetic. She moved her hand down, tangling his hair, pulling him back as she lifted up. Jake was clearly as flushed as Amy.  
"Jake, wait."  
"What's wrong? Am I -"  
"Nothing's wrong. You're amazing." she half-gasped. "But I want you in me." his eyes widened and that cocky grin reappeared.   
"Hells yes."

She lifted up, wriggling back down him. A hand reached back, searching - and swiftly finding that he was still very much standing to attention.   
"Oh, good boy." she purred out. Jake blinked a couple of times.  
"Oookay. I can get behind that." he murmured, grinning back at her, deciding no. Not creepy. Maybe a little creepy. But hey, deadguy sex was far creepier than this.  
And then he wasn't really thinking because there was warmth and pressure and Amy was moaning on top of him as she slid down. Finally seated, she smiled, face more flush. Jake grinned back, not even realising he was doing it, unable to think past the sheer heat and damp enveloping him. She always felt amazing, no matter if it was gentle - but this was ... holy shit. She didn't normally sit on him like this. Jake lifted his hands, tucking them under the pillow - baring himself to Amy's control.

"God I love you." he murmured, as she put her hands on his shoulders and began to slowly move up. "Oh..." it trailed off into a noise that made Amy smile at him again, as she rolled her hips. "Damn. I like this." she laughed a little, starting to move faster. He felt it as she squeezed on him, and groaned, tenting his legs just a little. Moving his hands to her hips - pressing his fingers against the hot skin there. Words were gone now, jerking his hips up as she curled into him, riding him. Little pants and tiny whimpers filled the air whenever Amy hit a particularly sweet spot - and he made sure to mimic that angle as much as possible.

It didn't take long for them both to be panting, moaning messes. It felt so good. Amy leant forward, grabbing his wrists, swinging his arms up, pinning him. Jake's eyes widened just a little, meeting hers in the gloom as she kicked up a notch. She was riding him like an animal, giving way to the wilder side of herself. Jake could feel himself responding, baring his neck for her, slamming his hips up to meet her.  
"I'm gonna - I'm going to -" she moaned lowly, tucking her face down against his neck. "I want to feel you." she pressed back harder, and Jake groaned.

He was damned close too, he could feel himself teetering, with each roll. So close. So damn close, he just needed something, just needed to - Amy groaned. And then teeth sunk into his neck. A half-yelp slid out as his hips jerked up - and warmth flooded him. Gasping, his head flopped back. Twitches rocked him, everything throbbing beautifully. Then he felt Amy release his neck. A long sigh came out of her, going like jelly on him. Slipping down, skin to skin. Twitches matching his, squeezing meeting pulsing. He could feel her heart, beating rapidly, synced with his but slowly easing down.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair, and she moved a little to cuddle up to him. Just enjoying the warmth, the closeness. Enjoying the pleasure that was making her feel liquidy inside. As well as the actual, physical evidence of that. She knew she'd want a shower soon enough, but for now ... this was good. This was nice.  
"I love you too, Jacob Peralta." she whispered back, smiling on his smooth, warm chest.


End file.
